


Beauty

by SixerCipher (AgeofCipher)



Series: 18 Uses Of Dipper Pines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anorexia, Bad Eating Habits, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's Kind Of Like A Letter Found After Death, Letter, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pines Twins, Past Character Death, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/SixerCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after her brother's sporadic death, Mabel Pines discovers a envelope in the woods labeled for her.</p>
<p>What she finds inside changes her perspective on her brother's death, and essentially seals a fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty [Anorexia Short Film Original]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167827) by Classic Shannele. 



> I used most of the video in the letter because it just fit.

Mabel held the letter in shaking hands, taking the crisp note out of the golden envelope in which her name was printed on in cursive ink. Mabel knew that writing from anywhere, she had lived with it her whole life. Unfolding the note with care, she took a deep breath and began to read the note her deceased brother had left long ago.

* * *

 

_Dear Mabel,_

_If you are reading this, I pray that I've either recovered, or I'm unfortunately dead. This isn't the best way to start off a letter, but I needed to get this off of my chest Mabel. I don't want you following in my footsteps, destroying yourself when to the rest of the world you're basically perfect. As you've probably noticed, I hadn't been eating as much, and I was lighter a bit, and maybe you noticed that I was out of breath more often, that simple tasks were now getting harder to go through with. I want you to know the truth Mabel, something I don't have the words to speak and reach out to you for, because I don't want to admit defeat._

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Sometimes, you see utter perfection, something flawless, something you are proud to be, instead of this, what you actually are to the rest of the world. And this, this wasn't even my foolish, selfish goal. I wanted to be more wishful, more better._

_Thinner._

_Sicker._

_And each moment I was told that something was wrong, with this, I was happy. I was ecstatic because I knew I was almost there, to my idea of perfection. Who ever said this wasn't beautiful? But then again, who ever said, that it was?_

_Mabel, eyes were given to us for a reason and that reason was to depict what was actually needed compared to a flamboyant human impulse. The only way I can think to explain this is, like a painter, you create a work of art. Each colorful stroke placed where it makes sense, each brainstorm carefully calculated in order to foresee the perfect end result. My end result was thin._

_Nothing is wrong with a little control, a little sacrifice. I let go of the idea of living freely. An outing here, an invitation there, every place, every person sees how you are. They witness your weakness, they witness your secrets. They witness your loss._

_Mabel, I was starving myself to control and change, to make something remain of my life when I'm gone. I was losing weight, but every pound I shed spoke about my lack of self control. I wasn't just losing weight, I was losing myself._

_But the question is, which do you lose more quickly, the weight or yourself?_

_Love,_

_Dipper_

 

* * *

Mabel choked back a sob, covering her mouth with one hand. She knew her brother had died, but she had never been told how, Great Uncle Stan never bothered to tell her, but now she could see that it hurt him too much to talk about it. She felt like she failed her twin, her other half. 16 years together, and Mabel thought she knew her twin like the back of her hand, when in reality she knew him as well as the future, which shattered her. Her brother was too proud to fall back on his sister, since he was usually the one supporting her through things, and Mabel could understand.

Mabel packed up all her stuff and went home, and spent the night watching shows with a large Waddles, holding back tears. That night, she dreamt of a woman who introduced herself as "Ana", and Ana looked perfect, tall and unnaturally thin and beautiful in every possible way. Ana had some of Mabel's features, but they only looked good on her. She ran slender fingers through Mabel's hair, shaking her head in a disappointed way. "Tsk tsk Mabel, we need to curl your hair, and maybe you could lose a few pounds, but we'll work on that right?" Ana flashed Mabel a Cheshire cat grin, to which Mabel nodded, going along with the dream.

After Mabel woke up, a dark voice laughed in her subconscious. _"Oh Mabel, I want you to die, and we'll make you perfect along the way!"_

Mabel thought she was okay when she didn't eat as much and began running miles a day, constantly wearing over sized sweaters to hide her frame.

 

But of course, she was slowly losing herself, and weight followed soon after.

 


End file.
